


Kissing And Jealousy

by Zang_Bluetterfly



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zang_Bluetterfly/pseuds/Zang_Bluetterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Gwendal kissed Anissina. It made Gunter cry. That's what little Conrad told his mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing And Jealousy

**Title: Kissing And Jealousy**

**Rating: T**

**Character / Pairing: Gwendal-Gunter**

**Genre: Humor**

**Chapter: One-shot**

**Warning: Please read this story as the way it is.**

**Disclaimer: Kyou Kara Maou isn't mine.**

**Summary:**

**Young Gwendal kissed Anissina. It made Gunter cry. That's what little Conrad told his mother.**

.-.-.

That morning, the sun shone warmly, and the breeze blew gently. Celi had just entered her office when light footsteps that she knew very well echoed throughout the hallway. Celi smiled to herself as they were approaching the office.

In a mere second, a messy little brown head poked into the room. "Mother?" a little boy with hazel eyes spoke hastily.

Celi gave a small chuckle. "Come in, Conrad."

The brunette boy took off his hold on the doorknob, then dashed towards his mother, who caught him immediately and swung the boy mid air.

"What is it, Conrad? What made you pant like this?" Celi ruffled his hair affectionately. Her second son was simply adorable, she mused inwardly.

Conrad was panting. His chest heaved heavily. Celi noted that something seemed troubling the chubby kid. Frown marred the little face. Celi made a mental note to reprimand Gwendal not to frown too much. Lately, Conrad's liking was imitating Gwendal. Just like any younger siblings do, Conrad looked up much to his older brother. Celi couldn't imagine that her second child would grow up to have a serious feature too.

"Mother," Conrad said thoughtfully. "Doing something that isn't nice to others is wrong, isn't it?"

"Well.." Celi strove to grope what Conrad meant. Sometimes it's not easy to just wild guess a child's words. "Yes, you're right, darling."

"So," Conrad continued. He tried to form words into sentences. He might be older than any human kid, but he still looked three in human age. "It's not right if we do something to others and make them cry?"

"You're absolutely smart, honey. It's bad if we force others to do things without their consent. Why did you ask?" Celi sensed something wrong with the questions.

"Because Anissina is crying," spontaneously Conrad answered.

"Why is she crying?"

"Gwendal kissed her."

Celi was taken aback. "Pardon me, Conrad?" she'd never imagined that her oldest son would kiss a girl anytime soon.. Gwendal was still a baby, she faintly wailed. She had once taken Gwendal to a human territory, and one of the citizens had said that he looked eight.

"It's true, Mother," Conrad firmly convinced his mother. His dark brown head nodded vigorously. "Gwendal kissed Anissina, that's why she's crying. And Gunter is crying too."

Celi paled considerably. She might be a carefree woman, but she concerned much when it came to her precious boys. Why did Gunter cry too? That thought crossed Celi's minds.

"Did Gwendal also kiss Gunter?" cautiously Celi voiced her thought. Oh my, what would I tell Lord von Christ and Lord von Kalbernikoff? Hopefully they wouldn't be mad.

What a perfect incident to start the day!

"Gunter's jealous," Conrad answered plainly as if it had been the most obvious matter in the world.

Now it's Celi's turn to gawk. Children nowadays were mature in no time. Amazing! Conrad even knew the word 'jealous'. Moreover, Gwendal already attained the courage to kiss a girl, she added bitterly.

"Where are they now?"

Conrad detached himself from Celi's hug. "C'mon Mother, I'll show you to them. They're in the back yard."

Celi was dragged. She trotted along with Conrad, who excitedly led the way.

There, Celi saw two little boys. One of them had a serious looking face, that was her oldest son. Gwendal stood and wore a scowl on his face. He crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Not far from him, a young boy with lavender hair and eyes was crouching. The boy was sobbing pitifully. He tried to wipe his tears but they kept rolling down. Staring down at him made Gwendal sulk.

"Stop crying, Gunter," the indigo eyed boy half commanded. He looked perplexed. "You're not a little kid anymore. Aren't you ashamed?"

"But..But.." Gunter's voice was muffled.

"I've told you it's fine."

Celi's heart sank. What was fine? She walked slowly towards the boys.

Geez, my sons grew up too fast.

"But you're mad at me," Gunter peeked through his fingers.

"I'm not."

"You're not?"

"Gunter!"

Gunter's sobs subsided. His small hands wiped away the remaining tears on his face. Even though his eyes were swollen and puffy, he still looked as adorable as an angel in heaven.

Gwendal exhaled heavily. He didn't frown again. Sometimes he thought that his fellow, Gunter von Christ, the cutest kid in the whole kingdom, was a cry baby. And this cry baby always tailed him everywhere and every time.

"See, Mother," Conrad exclaimed triumphantly. "Gwendal kissed Anissina. It made Gunter cry because he was jealous. It means that Gunter likes Anissina, right?"

Sharply, Gwendal turned his head to his half brother. He never glared his scary stare to Conrad, but today was the exception.

Despite of the thundering turmoil she endured due to her son's conduct, Celi couldn't help but chuckled. "Is that true, Gwen?"

"Conrad was just making up stories, Mother," Gwendal remarked heatedly. He was vexed, especially knowing that Conrad didn't seem frightened under his icy glare.

"But I saw you kiss her," Conrad argued stubbornly. "Then both of you fell to the ground. Then Anissina cried. Then Gunter started to cry too."

"That's not what exactly happened," Gwendal argued back.

"You're mean, Gwendal, " the brunette continued accusing his brother. "Mother said that forcing other kids is bad. And you made Anissina and Gunter cry. You're naughty."

Conrad might be his half sibling but Gwendal truly cared for him, even though his baby brother was annoying, was too curious of whatever the older boy doing, and tailed him just like Gunter did. But being addressed 'naughty' was his limit.

"Only a naughty boy tells lies to his mother. It's you," Gwendal's little face remained impassive but the tone of his voice conveyed his rage.

"I'm not," the younger boy curtly refuted. "I'm a good boy. I never make anyone cry."

"You're exaggerating it."

"Boys," Celi promptly interrupted. She bent down a little so that her eyes in the same level with the boys'. "What happened exactly?" her question stopped the bickering between the brothers.

"It's my fault," Gunter answered involuntarily. He already stood up, but his head hung in nervous fashion. "I pushed Gwendal till he tripped over Anissina. It made him kiss her. That's why she cried."

Celi ruffled Gunter's head soothingly. "And why did you cry too?"

Gunter's lips began to tremble. "I felt guilty. I'm sorry."

"There there, sweetie," Celi tried to appease the lilac boy.

"I didn't kiss her, Mother," Gwendal objected immediately. His stoic little face faltered. Panic crossed his facial expression. "Our cheeks brushed. That's all."

Celi was relieved. At least, his older son didn't do something indecent towards the other noble kids. Her beautiful visage broke into smile.

"And Gunter didn't cry because he's jealous, did he?"

Gunter's face was swept by surprise before it turned a beet red. "N-no, Lady Celi," Gunter stuttered in bewilderment. "I wasn't jealous. I've told you I was guilty."

"So, Gunter wasn't jealous, and my precious Gwen only kissed Anissina on the cheek," Celi clarified before started to walk back to her office.

"Mother, I didn't kiss her," Gwendal protested wholeheartedly.

His mother only wove her hand and smiled.

Gwendal turned his head to his younger brother. "Conrad, don't make up stories again," he grimaced darkly.

"I didn't," Conrad's hazel eyes glared. Sadly, they didn't look dangerous to the short-pony tailed-half-brother.

"I'm sorry, Gwendal," timidly Gunter uttered his umpteen apologies.

Gwendal's blue eyes turned back to the smaller boy. "I've had enough of your sorry, so stop saying it again."

"But you're mad at me."

"I've told you I'm not."

"Really?"

"I'll be mad if you ask me that stupid question again!"

"Promise?"

Gwendal gritted his teeth. Many times Gunter was too annoying for his liking. But somehow he always ended up indulging whatever Gunter's wishes.

Gunter extended his pinky. Reluctantly Gwendal did the same. "Yes, I promise I will _never_ get mad at you. Satisfied now?"

For the first time since the 'accident', Gunter smiled an adorable smile that made older people pinch his chubby cheeks. Nobody resisted Gunter's cuteness.

"Hey Gwendal, Gunter, let's play together," the left-out Conrad begged for the older boys' attention. He pouted a little. He didn't like it when others ignored him.

"I'm not going to play with you," Gwendal replied grimly.

"You _must_."

"C'mon Gunter. Let's go to the front yard."

"Okay," Gunter entwined his fingers with Gwendal's.

"I'll go too."

"We _won't_ play with you, Conrad."

"I said you _must_."

"No, until I'm not mad at you."

"But you're not mad at Gunter."

"Go away. Don't follow us!"

**.-.-.**

**END**

**A/N : This is inspired by a 'real accident' XD. Except that Gunter's place was played by a girl. Oh, perhaps it's because of the culture, but here it's natural when little boys walk hand in hand with their boy friends (male friends). I didn't mean this story to be a romance-genre. It's purely humor. But, what do you think? ^-^**

 


End file.
